


[Podfic] In The Details - Nonymos

by InsufferableInsanity



Series: [Podfic] The Marvel Fractions [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, Clint Feels, Clint is secretly the nicest guy in the Marvel Universe, Fraction's Hawkeye, Hawkguy, Hulk Is Scary, Hulkeye - Freeform, Insecure Clint, M/M, Podfic, Purple Shirt of Sex, Slow Build, although he hides it well, and he feels uncomfortable for it, omg Bruce stop saying sorry, they say God is in the details, they say the Devil is too, what's it gonna be this time?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableInsanity/pseuds/InsufferableInsanity
Summary: Being a hero with no superpowers kind of sucks. Clint Barton feels out of place in the Avenger Tower; Hawkeye feels out of place in his Brooklyn apartment. It's not hell though. He's got friends on both sides of his life, and he never gets bored. Still – there's this deep loneliness inside him that nothing can seem to cure.After the whole Loki business, both sides of Clint feel a little out of step, and he tries to avoid aliens and giant monsters and world crisis in a whole. Problem is, he's not the only one to exist on several scales.And who better than Bruce Banner to teach someone about dual nature.





	1. Waste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In The Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956115) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



Here is chapter one of In The Details by Nonymos, recorded by moi. EVERYTHING CAN NOW BE DOWNLOADED! HURRAY!!

You can also find this on my [blog](https://book-ish-ly.blog/2017/02/20/in-the-details-by-nonymos-chapter-one/). 

[Read along](http://archiveofourown.org/works/956115/chapters/1871219). 

 

 


	2. Nagging

Chapter two, recorded by myself. EVERYTHING CAN NOW BE DOWNLOADED! 

You can also find it on my [blog](https://book-ish-ly.blog/2017/02/23/in-the-details-by-nonymos-chapter-two/). 

[Read along.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/956115/chapters/1877046)

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three of In The Details by Nonymos. EVERYTHING CAN NOW BE DOWNLOADED!

You can also find this on my [blog](https://book-ish-ly.blog/2017/02/27/in-the-details-by-nonymos-chapter-three/). 

[Read along](http://archiveofourown.org/works/956115/chapters/1887887).


	4. Runaway

Chapter four is now up! 

Find it on my [blog](https://book-ish-ly.blog/2017/03/02/in-the-details-by-nonymos-chapter-four/).

[Read along](http://archiveofourown.org/works/956115/chapters/1901630).

 

If you find any mistakes please tell me! I am my own editor, so I know I miss things!

 


	5. Home

Here is chapter five of In The Details by Nonymos, recorded by myself. EVERYTHING CAN NOW BE DOWNLOADED! 

You can also find this on my [blog](https://book-ish-ly.blog/2017/03/06/in-the-details-by-nonymos-chapter-five/). 

[Read along](http://archiveofourown.org/works/956115/chapters/1909448). 

Also I edit everything myself, so if there are any errors please don't hesistate to tell me.

 

Thanks for listening!


End file.
